THE HOPE THAT HAS NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN 忘れられていない希望
by LoveAndFate
Summary: As the world began to flow with chaos there was a legend that claimed that the most powerful zoid's will gather. Zye a young boy will adventure out into the chaos to bring back the once lost Zoids of this world. What awaits our young hero?
1. PHASE 1 THE ROAD TO THE BATTLEFIELD

_**THE HOPE THAT HAS NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN**_

**忘れられていない希望**

**PHASE 1- **

**THE ROAD TO THE BATTLEFIELD**

**READ: This story has no relations to any of the all following Zoid series or to any Zoid series: Zoid's Chaotic, Zoid's Fuzors, Zoids Genesis, Zoid Zero, and ect. This story was made with my imagination. The Zoid's; however may be alike or clearly the same zoid's out of these series, but the character's and the plot, and everything else has nothing in comparison to the series above. With all that cleared I wish to say enjoy…**


	2. ONE THE LEGEND

_**THE HOPE THAT HAS NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN**_

**忘れられていない希望**

ONE- THE LEGEND

"_**It was said along time ago in a tablet of stone that the most powerful Zoids will one day gather, and that when the world was in chaos that they would fight. This legend was yet to be tested, and yet to come true. As the world became tainted with crimson red blood, the land began to whither away. Zoids began to go chaotic, and the words of greed began to grow stronger. Just what are these powerful zoid's that had made themselves into a legend? People began to wonder with there hope in these hearts, that these zooids will one day appear."**_

_**City: HEIGIN Country: CARPA**_

_It was year 2975, the creatures Zoids were created, able to move, and speak in there own tongue. In 3025 the first country Darmouth was created, where zoid's and there pilots can live in peace under the rule of Zaigon. It was year 3225 his great, great grandson Saison took control of his country and not long after the country went into chaos, and it was there that Saison created an ambition to take control of the whole world. Not long after, half the world kneeled, and bowed to Saison himself. In the country of Carpa was yet still peace, under a treaty forged by Darmouth. They knew that the country Carpa had a strong army that was well known around the world, but not long after the forged treaty in year 3232, he invaded Carpa, and that was when all the Zoid battles began. It was there that all the remaining Zoid's, and there pilots left in the world knew that they held the world in there hands._

"Mom, I'm home." A young boy spoke, as he entered the large house. A woman poked her head out of the door.

"Home, already." His mother replied, as she went back into the kitchen. The boy nodded his head.

"Zye, your father is looking for you in the back." His mother spoke. The boy took off his shoes, and he went up the stairs to put his backpack down. He went back down the large stairways, and out to the back yard. The backyard was a large field with the lengths of two large football fields. Zye noticed that his father's zoid Tyro was on the side. He was amazed. He always wanted to control his father's zoid, but eh knew, until he was old enough he could never dream of holding one under his control.

"Papa." Zye spoke, as he saw his father come out of the outdoor board house. His father was wearing his uniform the represented him in the army, as a general. Something flickered in his father's eyes, something strong. He looked tired in a way, and worried. Zye never knew that his father ever worried about anything.

"Ah, son." Zye's father spoke, as he turned towards his son.

"Father, is something bothering you?" Zye asked.

"No, I just need you to run an errand for me, if that is aright with you?" His father asked.

"Yeah, father, that's fine." Zye replied, as he took the slip of paper, and ran to town.

"Yeah, I heard that Ziluth, the country beside us had fallen." A man in a large group of people spoke.

"That mean's we are next." Another replied.

"Probably." Another spoke behind him.

"What do we do?" a woman cried, as she held her kids. Zye listened. The country Ziluth was in-between the country Tywin, and Carpa. If that country had fallen, then that would also mean that Ziluth, as well has fallen. Zye knew what his father had been worried about now. If the country Darmouth is behind this then his father will have to go into battle, since he is a general in the army.

"Does this mean that father will have to fight?" Zye thought repeatedly.

"I wonder what the military will do?" a man asked. The group shrugged unsure.

"Probably they think that the peace is still there." A woman whimpered. Zye in fear ran back home. He saw his father hugging his mom, and then he saw his father's large dinosaur zoid Tyro beside them.

"FATHER." Zye screamed. Zye's father had already entered his zoid, and it disappeared down the hill. Zye ran to the hill.

"FATHER." Zye screamed, tears rolled down his eyes.

"Zye." His mother spoke, as tears rolled down her eyes as well.

"WHY?" Zye asked. His mother didn't reply.

"Zye, I know that this will hurt you, but your father had decided to fight for our country." Zye's mother replied, as she kneeled down towards Zye, and hugged him. Zye felt like everything was going to disappear, his home, and family that he cherished so much.

As Zye sat by the window, days seem to pass, and his heart was as solid as a rock. He watched as several large machines were heading towards his town. They were clearly zoid's, mostly damaged, and injured. They looked like fox Zoids he had never seen before. Several made there way to the mansion.

"FATHER." Zye screamed, as he ran down the stairs, and out the door. The pilots got out of there Zoids. Zye's mother stood by him.

"I have come to inform you that General Ariveal had died in combat." The man replied, as his head lowered.

"Father had…." Zye repeated, as tears rolled down his eyes.

"DArmouth will attack soon, and General Ariveal told us to move his family away from here. That was his last wish.." The man spoke.

"I understand." Zye's mother replied.

"Father." Zye spoke softly, as he ran up to his room. He picked up the picture that stood in front of him, His father, Him, Mother, and his older brother who had already married, and moved out of the country.

"Zye we're leaving." Zye's mother spoke out. Zye grabbed his backpack, and placed the photo, books, journals, pencils, and several sheets of clothes into his bag.

He rode in the cockpit with John.

"Is it true that there are legendary Zoid in this world?" Zye asked.

"Yes, it was said that they brought piece to the world, and it was there that the King of Dartmouth created his country to cherish the legendary zoid's. The Zoid's have never been seen again, after the battle ended, so we have no info about the Zoids." John replied, as he smiled.

"I'm going to get the Zoids back." Zye replied, as he lifted his fist. John smiled.

"This kid is supposed to the next heir of our country, and he will surely bring peace to the world. The legend says that a boy will bring peace to the world, maybe this is the boy, since the General told me that he had no connections with this boy, and that the boy wasn't his son. This boy was saved by Dartmouth long ago, to be protected. There is surely something." John thought, as he smirked, and looked at the young boy.

"Here we are." John replied, as the cockpit opened. Zye got up and jumped out of the Zoid.

"This is the farthest town from the border, you should be safe here." Another pilot spoke, as his zoid began to leave. Zye waved to John. John's hair weaved through the air, and he smiled.

"I believe in you, Zye." John thought, as he left the boy with his future behind.

"Here I go, and I know that I will achieve my dream." Zye repied.

"Mom, I'm going." Zye spoke. Zye's mother looked at her son, and smiled.

"He is ready isn't he?" she thought. She nodded her head. This is where his adventure began to find all the legendary Zoid's, and fight Dartmouth, and bring peace to the world. He may even become King, keep reading, and find out what happens to our young hero…..


End file.
